


The Green angels path

by Nomanisan_island12



Category: Warhammer 40.000, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fem!Everyone, First work so probably shit, I’m bad at tagging, Men are quirkless, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other, Primarch, UA is a University, except deku, only women have quirks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanisan_island12/pseuds/Nomanisan_island12
Summary: After the Horus  heresy the Primarch Angron’s soul was transferred to a young izuku midoriya’s, now all the young Primarch needs to do is get through school and into UA without tearing his bullies apart, Villains will crumple under the Green angels warpath
Relationships: Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 118
Kudos: 217





	1. From servitude to freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work I’ve written enjoy it’s buffness and rage and give criticism (angron is not a daemon prince but left the imperium non the less in this story) and izuku has his personality and anger but he hides it also inspired by works like cobalt star and similar works

Quirk’s the point in which humanity had reached its zenith of evolution but also fell into the pit of anarchy and chaos. That was until the brave stood up and made a stand; these were the first heroes of the world although by today they would be considered vigilantes, they fought and died for others, a brighter future something that did go very noticed throughout this time though was that only women seemed to get quirks while the male population of the world slowly shrunk until a miniscule 20% remained. 

In a similar place but far from what we now know a war raged, a war spanning an imperium with a father and son at their head. The war that destroyed a galactic superpower left boths sides licking their wounds with leaders and their ilk dead or wounded.

one such son Angron the red angel greatest slave fighter of nucia and primarch of the world eaters legion had, not fallen to chaos but to his brothers blades as he wanted nothing more than his freedom not servitude.

“Why fight us brother when we could be free from our acurrsed father one and for all with your help” shouted Fulgrim already deeply seeded with HER powers “SHUT UP AND BLEED” Roared Angron voice filled with nothing but malice for his nimble brother “ I REFUSE OUR FATHER AND I REFUSE YOUR GODS’ Angron screamed before charging his brothers,

no they were not his brothers anymore they did not deserve the concept they had abandoned him for their GODS they use THEIR powers to strengthen themselves against their father and THEY WILL PAY. angron thinks before charging at the three.

fulgrim his nimblest brother a duelist true and true, lorgar the bald headed prick that he was standing to the side with his mace held low and horus the purpurtator of all this standing ready to attack.”AGHHHH BLEED AND DIE SCUM” The red angel screamed as he charged, Gore father and child at the ready singing their song of promethium and blood chanting for more “foolishness. That is what this is angron you cannot beat us as we are join us and we can purge father from our live permanently the great Gods of chaos have granted us unimaginable strength and power and they will for you too just join” Fulgrim said charging forward his blade at the ready

“He will not listen to our reason anymore brother slay him lest he get in our way” said horus the eye covered bastard, “Very well then know that this could have been different Angron you could have been powerful” Fulgrim stated only managing to piss off the red angel even more with his jab at his pride, chain axes and butcher nails both singing within Angron's head.

They slammed together as his axe Gorefather found its mark within Fulgrim shoulder humming the song of blood and bone as it did, while fulgrims sword, The blade of the laer found it wretched blade deep within the chest of angron its blade wreathed in the glow of its power generator as it did so, Angron did not so much as notice as the blade found its mark attempting to slam his other axe Gore child into his brother, but in a show of elegance and speed Fulgrim shrugged off the writhing blade of gorefather and dodge gore child.

Looking almost in ecstasy and the damage to his arm he spun and sliced Angron across the neck dropping his beast of a brother for a single moment enough to get his blade within angron's head but not quick enough to dodge as gore child came in another swing to the primarch nearly severing his damaged arm nothing but armor scraps and sinew holding it on the red angel thinking only one thing as his life was snuffed, that his attack did not have enough force to sever the bastard in front of him in half.

“Alright Miss Midoriya just one more push and your good just one more” the doctor said, Inko couldn't bother to remember her name right now due to the pain she was in she had been told that childbirth was not a painless endevour but this was torture at its finest. “AHHHHGHH” with one last heave and scream it was done the crying of a baby could be heard throughout the delivery room and the tired inko was near blackout from exhaustion “you did great koko” her close friend Mitsuki bakugo said herself now allowed within the room holding her child, not two months old yet looking like her mothers temperment already “Miss Midoriya im happy to announce that you have a perfectly healthy baby Boy” the nurse said handing over the admittedly very large infant to his mother “A boy are you sure, Damn your one lucky fucking gal koko” mitsuki said surprised as the child was a boy “ and what will the name be miss midoriya” the nurse asked “Izuku i'll call him izuku” inko was able to huff out still very exhausted but very happy at her child.One strange thought going through her head as she held her bundle of joy though ‘Is he meant to be this large’.


	2. One fateful trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hospital time along with a short intro to our favorite loot goblin

“Izuku time to get up” Inko whispered to her child now four as it was his birthday her making his favorite food katsudon for him as a present, “mmh” the young izuku mumbled in a slightly annoyed tone that his mother was used to him using “yeah mom, what is it?” the younger midoriya asked “ do you know what day it is Izuku its July 17th” the older midoriya said “july 17th, thaths my birthday” izuku said through a missing tooth before putting his mother into a tight embrace “ haha, happy birthday my baby your four years old now” inko said before being asked the one question she truly dreaded izuku asking “ so doeths that meanths i’ll get a quirk” izuku said in his childlike innocence “wait don't tell me i wanna find out” izuku quickly said heading towards the door before stubbing his toe on the frame” FUUUUU…”

“Miss midoriya i don't know how to..” the doctor attempted to say before being interrupted by inko “ i am sorry but would you do this for him just humor him for this checkup please how he’s been acting and his growth don’t seem normal” inko midoriya asked while bowing to the doctor “ hmm very well then i guess i could turn it into a lesson for the little guy, bring him in then” the doctor stated already preparing herself for breaking a kids dream “ thank you” was all inko said before going to fetch her son from the waiting room still asleep from his rampage through their apartment.

“Wake up izuku” Inko said while shaking her son after she carried him to the checkup room “ mmmh mom, what happened?” the groggy and slightly angry izuku asked “ that's not important right now izuku but we are at the doctors right now, remember you wanted to see about your quirk” inko said with a smile to her child “ ok mom, hiya mith doctor” izuku said seemingly happy but was angry deep down, after all ‘I wanted to find out my quirk by myself not by this cu… maybe i should stop listening to auntie Mitsuki for a little bit’ was what izuku thought before the check up began.

“Ok izuku my name is doctor hatsume, it’s a pleasure to meet you for this first test I'll need you to lift your shirt so I can feel your heartbeat. is that okay?” the now named doctor hatsume asked “ yeah that's fine” izuku said before lifting his shirt up so that the nice doctor could use her tool whatever its called he couldn't remember right now anyways still thinking about how he got here “ that's good just stay like that for a second izuku” the doctor said “ hmm this is strange, miss midoriya has he ever had surgery done to his chest” doctor hatsume asked “ no never, why is something wrong” inko asked now worried “ no i don’t believe so but just in case i'd like to take him to have a MRI scan to see if anything is wrong would that be ok it should be covered by insurance” doctor hatsume said only slightly worried by how muffled his heart beat was “ o-ok then come on izuku”.

“Ok then ill just need you to wait here for a second while we get it all set up, there's some paper if you want to draw” doctor hatsume said pointing at a table with a little pink haired girl before she was even finished izuku had started drawing…. Something “ what are you drawing izuku” inko asked intrigued by the design looking like the unholy amalgamation of a saw and a axe along with a symbol of a tooth ridden mouth surrounded by a circle of spikes “ I-I don’t know, they just seem familiar to me like i’ve seen them before” izuku said barely enough time to take a breath the girl near them almost jumped onto izuku “ that design looks so cool what kind of other babies have you designed” the girl asked “Mei don’t bother them too much, i’m sorry my daughter loves her designs and building haha” doctor hatsume said before continuing “ we weren't able to get a babysitter today so she had to come in with me today, anyways Mei what do you think his designs look like to you” doctor hatsume could get out before her daughter went into a rant of her own barely heard by the midoriyas too stunned to hear what she is saying properly, something about weight, fuel and damage.

“Ok izuku just lie down on the table and stay calm” doctor hatsume izuku doing so but with a sense of foreboding about the large machine “ if you are worried there if a controller that can stop it for you on the table so don’t worry” doctor hatsume said in a assuring tone, izuku still had the feeling of foreboding about the machine but trusted the doctor and hopped up onto large machine. It pulling him in and closing around him, he was only able to think this for a second before the worst pain he could ever think of ran through his head like a cyclone “ AAAAHHHHH” izuku started screaming before hitting the emergency stop button and passing out blood dripping from his mouth.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED MY SON WAS ON THAT MACHINE BLEEDING” inko screamed at doctor hatsume “ listen i don’t know why that happened but since hes being taken care of in ER ill be able to review the images we got of him through the MRI, but know that i'm truly sorry and did not want for this to happen at all miss midoriya” doctor hatsume said solemnly before studying the results of the test almost yelling in surprise t the sheer amount of wrong within the images of izuku's body “ whats wrong with him doctor” inko asked in extreme worry “ hes like nothing i’ve seen before, extra organs that appear nowhere i’ve seen before his ribs are a single solid plate for christ's sake and that's not even getting into what caused the bleeding” doctor hatsume said looking in disbelief “ what is it hatsume” inko said forgoing formality for this instant “ HE HAS FUCKING SPIKES IN HIS BRAIN”

“Mhhhmh what” was all izuku was able to get out before being put into a crushing hug by his mother. Usually this would have assured him but not now. No all he could feel in these moments were RAGE, rage that his mother let him in that machine, rage that the doctor did that to him and left him in pain “ GET OFF ME” izuku shouted at his mother pushing her off him with all his might enough to send her sprawling to the floor “ i-izu…” “ SHUT UP YOU LEFT ME IN THAT MACHINE” izuku yelled at his mother before running towards the door of the hospital room unintentionally tearing out his i.v drip, bright red blood spraying around the child still charging to the door before passing out from pain and exhaustion “what's going on i heard, oh my god “ doctor hatsume said as she entered the room “ what happened miss midoriya” doctor hatsume said as she went to izuku's side checking him for injury “i-i don't know he woke up i hugged him and he went off at me before running and pulling his i.v out” inko sputtered through her tears "well get him under anestesia to watch him for a few days just in case but for now we need to get him patched up" doctor hatsume said before calling for assistance from the nurses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and keep tuned for the next chapter coming out soon[also cliffhangr sorry]


	3. strength of character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pot boils over

“I don’t know how to say this miss midoriya but it seems like your son is one of a kind, he has a active quirk factor that caused complications with the MRI scan” doctor hatsume stated to the mother “ it’s amazing in the 200 years since the first quirk appeared there has never been a man that has had an active quirk factor but your son has and it’s an amazing quirk at that” doctor hatsume finished “ I quirk but how’s that possible from what you said before it’s nothing like mine, I mean.” Inko said still in disbelief at what the doctor was telling her, after all her son was the first man Ever to have a quirk.

“ but what caused the bleeding doctor “ inko asked doctor hatsume “ that’s the interesting part look at these images we were able to get” the doctor handing over a few x-ray photos of izuku’s head “ and please call me Aya, after all I’ll need to keep a monitor on izuku after this” Aya hatsume “ D-doctor Hatsume” inko managed to sputter our before Dr Aya continued “ if you look at the x-rays you’ll see that he has what appear to be spikes within his amygdala, they seem to have replaced this section entirely” dr Hatsume says pointing and a part of the photo where more is covered by the large spikes “ this area it is in is a part that specifically controls empathy and emotion, it seems to have affected him by causing a constant state of aggression though” dr hatsume finished “ aggression so, what he’ll be angry against everyone now, oh no” inko said dreading that her son was like this because of her “ when he woke up we did find large doses of adrenaline and endorphins within his system, probably caused by some unknown trigger” dr hatsume states to the dressing mother “ although there was one more thing” inko was all ears at this “ the spikes are doing something in such a way that will cause constant pain to izuku if the trigger isn’t achieved” dr hatsume said handing a phone number and address to inko before discharging the boy “ keep in touch in case anything happens miss midoriya” inko heats before leaving with her son.

On the car ride back no words were spoken, not even at dinner not until later that night when crying was heard by inko, looking into izuku’s room she saw her son crying at the computer watching a video of all might, one he’s watched countless times before, all she could do was hug and apologise to her son for this happening to him.

“ c’mon deku hurry up we’re gonna be late for school and I don’t want hag on my ass about it” his child-hood friend kachan said to the large boy now 10 but already 5 foot 3 “ in a minute kachan let me get my shoes on the boy said before hurriedly running to his friend “you shouldn’t swear kachan it’s rude” izuku said in annoyance at the shorter of the two “ why should I care what you think liar hurry up” katsumi bakugou said in annoyance to the punching bag with her after all he was just a liar, men don’t get quirks, even the hag said as much and is he calling her a liar “ I’m not, let's get to school we don’t want to be late” izuku said barely able to keep his anger underneath the surface before he could continue katsumi released her quirk towards the giant of a boy shutting him up, not out of surprise izuku saw the move coming a mile away, he could hear the popping before it even finished, he could have dodged, he could have hit back **HARD** how he wanted to, to let go but he knew that feeding the nails, that harming won't help that it'll only be temporary that heroes are not the people who harm for their own gain, so he did what he always did he took it , the force of the explosion not even able to burn him but definity enough to fill him with a undeniable sense of anger, something that every cell in his body wanted him to act on so that the singing pain in his head is lessened if for a moment “ im sorry kachan lets just go” izuku was able to say masking his anger “shut up nerd just stay out of my way” katsumi says before marching past izuku into the school and towards the ‘extras’ as she puts them. her despise for izuku’s resolve only grew through the years, his willingness to simply let it be, she knew he was strong even when they were kids if he ever hit back it would leave her winded at the least but he just never fights back anymore her only thoughts through these years were simple ones ‘ this bastards holding back on me’.

“Sooo, as third year students. It's time to think about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out the career aptitude tests but who cares you're all gunning to be heroes anyways” the teacher annoyingly said with reckless abandon trying to act cool by throwing up the sheets into the air before a chorus of cheers an quirks began being used throughout the class ‘loud, too loud, think, ah himura’s quirk she can extend her eyes from the socket and they retain functionality’ izuku was unaware of his mumbling as he attempted to remain calm despite the noise around him “yes yes you all have very nice quirks, but you know the rules, no quirks used in school” the teacher said with a sense of smugness “hey, teach don't lump me in with these extras i'm not some bottom of the barrel group like the rest of these losers” katsumi said before the uproar of the class drowned out the individuals from the room to izuku the only thing louder than the students complaining was right now the nails roaring in his head closing his eyes and counting back from 10, he felt the explosive release of katsumi's quirk on his desk “hey, deku be quiet why don't you, your mumbling” katsumi stated before the teacher said something that made izuku’s blood **BOIL** “oh midoriya weren't you also heading for UA” the teacher had the nerve to rat him out like that, the sheer rage he was feeling towards the teacher was only diverted out by a outburst from katsumi as she both figuratively and literally exploded in front of him “What you think that a quirkless guy like you has any chance in UA deku” “yeah, the hell midoriya what kind of shit have you been on” “would he be even able to sign up isn't there a rule against that?” three students, Katsumi included, said in near unison “no they got rid of that rule 2 years ago” izuku said with his annoyed tone.

Before long the school day had ended,while midoriya had to finish packing up he noticed that katsumi and her ‘extras’ had stayed behind and approached the large boy “ you fucking deku, truing to take my spotlight , you know itd be easier if you were to give up and save auntie inko the cost of having to pay your train fare to the exams, we both know your going to fail anyways” kachan finished her spiel with words that caught izuku by surprise “ive got a better idea why dont you just jump off the roof and pray to be born a woman in your next life” izuku HATED that surprise with far too much vigor for him to propperly hold it back “ **what”** a fury in his voice that startled katsumi and the extras “what did you just say to me deku” before izuku said anything else he grabbed his bag and standing at his true height a terrifying height of 10 foot 5 bearing muscle that is surprisingly well hidden under his uniform and marching beyond the three bullies “ hey” “what” the two bullies behind katsumi say as the enormous midoriya tbarrels through them, izuku needing to be somewhere else, otherwise just otherwise, there'd be blood.

Marching without a purpose through the city, he'd already told his mom that he'd be late for the way home, izuku needed to let off steam, maybe that old dump dagobah, throw some stuff around that might work. While walking he began to head through a underpass, halfway through izuku noticed something off, the sounds of gurgling and speech just barely audible even to him “ what the…” was all izuku said before every cell screamed at him to dodge, but it was too late as a large creature of sludge, “ohhh, what's this a large skin suit, you'll make do nicely to get away from that meathead” the disturbing but definitely female voice said as it dived towards the young man, wrapping her disgusting body around his massive frame as she attempted to invade his body, his saliva becoming quite acidic as a reflex to protect himself “ ahhh what the, you cheeky stallion what did you do, oh it doesn't matter, you know it's not nice to hurt your **_Mommy now is it hehehehe”_ ** the sludge woman said in a tone that made izuku all to scared for his butt, without his concentration on them anymore his butcher's nails as he came to call them sing like never before, to fight, to kill, to dominate this opponent like the lesser it was and the desperate izuku.

**LISTENED**

With a ungodly roar that was only slightly clouded by the sludge of the woman izuku started tearing into the ‘flesh’ of the woman before realizing that it was pointless to attack the body so in his wild state he aimed for the next best thing, the eye’s. Grabbing one of the woman's eyes with enough force to completely obliterate the woman's eye she finally relented and attempted to retreat before facing the boogeyman she so desperately ran from before “ **Have no fear, why, because i am here”** said the individual, this call sign one so familiar to izuku was enough to snap him out of his bloodlusted trance before a massive wave of force passed through the sludge woman and him said force was strong enough to push him into the wall behind him though, smacking his head rather hard on the wall izuku blackout to the sight of a blonde figure running towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the chapter leave a comment if there was anything wrong and the enxt one will be out soon


	4. Beginning of a journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mights smol against big boy izuku

“H..” a voice barely audible stated to the stunned izuku

“Wh-what” izuku mumbled as he tried to sit up before a jolt of pain struck his skull like a hammer “Ungh” izuku grunted looking at the blurry image of a larger person before him slowly coming into focus 

“O.. goo.. thou.. lost you” the voice now clear said, izuku was about to reply before he got a clear slight oh who was in from of him, All might, the legendary pro hero he’d adored since childhood “A-All M-might, thank you for saving me” izuku states bowing, hero and civilian realising that All might was rather short compared to the boy “ it’s no problem civilian anyways I must be off” all might said before preparing to jump cutting cut off midway by izuku asking a question that surprised the hero “wait before you go can I get a autograph” All might thought and said something in that instant that sounded 

Far harsher than she meant “ are you sure your not too old to be asking for autographs, Sir” all might said to the high schooler “Ma’am I don’t mean to sound rude but I’m actually only 17” izuku said somewhat expecting the question, after all being a 10 foot tall 700 lbs monster of muscle is certainly not a childlike look “ while I appreciate the gesture I wasn’t born yesterday” All might said with some annoyance at the adult before her attempting to parade as a child in her thought and stupor all most forgetting to keep her facade up 

“ N-no I can prove it” izuku said before pulling out his ID and showing it to the much shorter pro hero, looking at the incredulous price of plastic before accepting the truth of the situation “ sorry then young man you merely looked older than you are, sorry about that” All might said adopting one of her signature smiles and signing one of izuku’s books, neither noticing a bottle of green sludge sliding away from them.

“And I don’t mean to bother you anymore but could I ask you a question all might” izuku asked the pro hero before she left ‘shit I’m nearly out of time, but this should be quick ‘ “ go ahead and ask young man” all might said slightly straining “WOULD I BE ABLE TO BECOME A HERO WITH A QUIRK THAT MAKES ME WANT TO HURT PEOPLE” izuku shouted as he bowed before the pro hero in a motion that All might could actually feel as a gust of wind picked up behind the hero

“From how you’ve explained it just gets worse as time goes on” all might said barely believing that this man in front of her had a quirk, if it wasn’t for his size she’d call him a liar, but she really couldn’t say anything in the first place her quirk wasn’t the most conventional in the first place 

“If your plan is to be a hero just to satiate your quirk’s effect then no, I don’t believe you should be one, if your goal is just to feed into the effects of your quirk that is not something I can condone someone become a hero for, maybe become a police officer if you want to help they don’t get a lot of the limelight now but they still do respectable work” all might said in a tone that izuku couldn’t quite place, Pity? He couldn’t tell, but he certainly could tell what his butchers nails were saying, the moment she had said no they were screaming at him to kill, to rip and tear “I-I see sorry to waste you…” izuku started before a large puff of steam, smoke? Comes from in front of him “ A-All might are you Okay..” izuku started before seeing the skeleton of a woman in front of him.

“W-who are you, a villain, no why’d you save me then, a vigilante” all might heard the rant coming out of the giants mouth, letting it run its course before realising that would take far too long “ kid, Kid, I’m all might trust me, look you want to know what just happened” the very moment all might had said that the boom of izuku’s voice rang through the tunnel “YES” ‘well damn, this kid can get loud’ all might thought without much hesitation “fine, about five years ago I was in a fight with a villain, big surprise there, but the villain ended up getting a hit on me that destroyed my stomach and half my lung, it’s damaged most of my other organs too so I’m only able to keep being a hero for about three hours a day”

“Five years ago, that'd be your fight with toxic chainsaw wouldnt it, no she was way too weak to be able to land any lasting damage on you, was it published?” izuku asks pondering the information he just got “ No it was kept under wraps and kid it’s a little creepy how you were able to figure that out anyways, I hope you can keep this to yourself” all might said putting her faithfully in the colossi in front of her “I can” was all izuku said before all might went into detail about her injury and time limit.

“Only three hours a day,I’m sorry you’ve had to go through this” izuku said a notable tinge of sadness in his tone before the ring of the nails drove deeper that they’ve done before “Gnngh” izuku grunted out before falling to a knee “ kid are you all right?, is it those nail things?” The concerned all might asked “Yeah, but they don’t react this way unless…” izuku was cut off by a sound both the hero and high schooler had become accustomed to over their lives

**Explosions**

Looking around at enough speed to pick up wind izuku noticed the missing bottle and villain asking a simple question to all might “Where’s the villain” a look of shock fell over the heroes face as she realised that they both allowed the villain to get away, before being able to say anything the giant of a boy bolted towards the explosions with enough force to shatter the ground beneath him in his charge.

‘Those were definitely katsumi s explosions, hell the smell of cinnamon is still in the air, I need to hurry’ was izuku’s thought process as he speed through the streets of Musutafu so fast that he was sure he was breaking at least some traffic laws, weaving through any incoming cars that dared crossed his path like a bolt of angry lightning, the people on the sidewalks could only see a glimpse of something large barreling through the streets and gone before they realised, not long after izuku came to face a large crowd in a smaller street easily seeing over the crowd he saw the one thing he dreaded.

He saw the Villain choking his bully, his one time friend, a person he truly considered close even through their circumstances. It made him,  **PISSED** . Marching through, the crowd quickly spread around him, some staring at the behemoth literally throthing at the mouth others didn’t take their eyes off the action ahead, izuku was able to hear many questions from the people in the crowd “ why aren’t the heroes doing anything” one said “ my house is near here I hope it doesn’t get burned” another said referring to the flames almost dismissive of Kachans struggle for life against the villain, and finally, one statement that pushed izuku over the edge, from a hero no less “My quirks not suited against them we’ll just have to wait for someone with a better quirk and hope they hold on”.

The nails now in full effect pushed the primarch to a sprint knocking over those behind him and those in front to the side, the hero’s too slow to stop him as he charged at the villain, a mask of pure rage stretched across his features and a growl in his throat.

“ **Oh, here comes the stallion, don’t worry I’ll have my turn with you again after I’m done with this nice little. Skin suit”** the villain said as she noticed the charging monster. A thought sparking in the barely conscious katsumi’s mind ‘izuku?... no who’s that?’ A deafening silence falling over the crowd before the roar of the primarch tore across the street as he bolted through the fire and debris, arm plunging directly into the slime villain “ **oh trying to free them, do you know this meat suit hehe”** the villain said coyly but falling on the deaf ears of the primarch, swinging her tendrils to tear the boy apart, each landing across his shoulders and back rending flesh from him, blood spilling across the ground but izuku, now a beast in motion paid it no mind and ripped kachan from the villains body with little ease before shielding her unconscious body from the onslaught “ **you’re really greedy aren’t you wanting me all to yourself hehe, fine have all of me** ” the villain said reading herself for a brutal swing against the bloodied high schooler, before that could be though two things happened, izuku had dropped kachan to the ground eyes still burning with true fury readying a full body swing against her, and a person and voice, so very familiar to the crowd saying her popular catchphrase “HAVE NO FEAR, BECAUSE I AM HERE” the hero All might said before readying a powerful swing of her own.

Before the tendril of the villain could come down, no before she could even think of bringing it down two fists collided with a shockwave that could be felt from miles away, all might noticing the shattering of her own and the boys hands and the wicked snarl adorning his features it there for barely a second before his bloodied face falling back into its usual look of apathy, his back looking like a war zone as rips and gauges covered it or at least they did as all might could see his wounds Moving! Closing up and scarring almost immediately, then the rain began cleansing the area of blood and fire, before all might could talk with the boy reporters swarmed her, as she struggled she noticed the boy staring at the unconscious form of the victim while getting ‘berated’ by the heroes around him, all though it seemed like they were too afraid to say anything too hurtful and the boy stood literally double their heights soon though she saw him cut them off with words she could only assume weren’t kind and walked off ‘I have to talk to him after this’ was what all might thought before beginning her arduous interviews holding her form, barely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry this one took so long, anyways keep checking for when the next chapter is out


	5. What’s your worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the strong get even stronger

“Kid that was way too dangerous you could have of gotten hurt” one hero stated, a new one izuku remembered, he wasn’t able to see her debut sadly he woke up late, from what he saw she had a gigatification quirk, he’ll have to write this down later.

“What happens if All might didn’t come kid” another said, Kamui woods, a younger hero with a wood quirk, the worry in her voice was only somewhat noticeable, more worried about the state of the ‘boy’, that was still hard to believe, hopefully we are able to breach the subject carefully, after all nobody should have that many scars

“Kid is everything alright at home” he final hero, death arms asked, with far too calm of tone making the other heroes wretch at the casualness of her question.

“If your asking if I’m being abused then no I’m not, my home life is fine.” Izuku said in a tone unrecognised by the newer heroes “ I’m just accident prone” izuku then stated dismissively, the animosity in his voice now gone.

“and I’m sorry but if I didn’t go in there my friend would have died” izuku states matter of factly “we had it cov…” the hero kamui wood tried to say before being cut off by the rightfully annoyed Demi-god in front of her. 

“No... you didn’t, you could have, maybe had backdraft sprayed you with water to stop and fire”. The angered being in front of the three heroes stated before continuing

“but you were scared and that nearly  **killed** kachan, so congrats you had it covered” Izuku said staring down at the heroes in front of him before walking off past the crowd thinking only passively about how rude he was to the heroes, he wanted to go back and apologise, maybe get autograph, but the reporters who were too scared of the being walking towards them, radiating so much pure malice that the crowd had already parted.

Unnoticed by izuku still fighting the effects of the nails at this point, he didn’t notice a rather, sickly looking individual take the advantage and slip past the distracted reporters and an angry looking high schooler forcing her way away from the EMT both follow after him.

Turns out the angry Pomeranian made it to izuku first “Hey deku, you didn’t save me back there. I had it handled,” Katsumi said with vitriol in her voice. After all she didn’t have the situation handled, she was just trying to get a reaction out of the giant “s **o** it s **eems** ” izuku said with only a sliver of his own will left, stopping him from punting the angry grenade into orbit 

‘No I can’t think like that, that’s the nails’ izuku growled to himself in his head, this of course pissed katsumi off to no end,’how, how is he able to still act so weak, he just took a punch from all might after getting his shit shredded, yet he still Acts, So,  **Weak’** katsumi thought before finally voicing her many, many grievances about the green giant.

“HOW, HOW IS IT THAT YOU ACT SO WEAK WHEN YOU ARE THAT GODDAMN BIG, DEKU YOU LET EVERYONE BULLY YOU AND YET WHEN IT WOULD BE EASY FOR YOU TO BEAT THEM TO A PULP, YOU JUST LEAVE THEM!...”

“your not fit to be a hero deku, you let everyone walk over you, huh what about villains, are you just going to let them do that too? You’re going to die a weakling if you don’t step up and  **fight** ” katsumi growled out that last word.

‘fight’, it’s a word izuku is acquainted with very well, after all his quirk tells him to do it all the time, to fight and kill, to dominate and destroy, no, izuku would rather die and after a long moment of silence he voiced this very thought “to me, kachan, death would be preferable to fighting if it came down to it” he finally said to the, now stunned katsumi before walking off. 

‘The fuck does that mean’ was all katsumi was able to think later that day ‘he’d prefer death over fighting?’ Katsumi thought, slowly coming to realise izuku’s mentality before being called to dinner by her concerned mother.

“Hmmm I swear that boy is able to walk fast” the number 1 hero thought to herself as she chased through the way izuku went, managing to hear the tail end of a conversation she had no context to “death would be preferable to fighting, if it came down to it” toshinori, the number 1 hero was stunned, she’d heard conviction in many people over her career, villains, heroes and everything in between, but the way those words were stated left no room for argument, that’s what he truly believed and it shook her ‘this boy was able to go and save that girl even with that conviction’ that had decided it for the number 1 hero, This boy was the successor she was waiting for ‘sorry Mirai’ was all she thought as she, again chased after the large boy, the girl from before already left.

“Hey, wait up” was what izuku had heard after that ‘unique conversation with katsumi, already the euphoria of the Nails has subsided in izuku’s head, leaving him with a greater pain than before. Turning towards the voice, izuku spots a somewhat winded All might “A-A-all might” izuku stutters out, a nasty side effect of withdrawal from the nails “A-a-are yo-u-u ok?” Izuku asked cursing his tongue, his head still burning “d-do y-o-ou need me to g-g-et a A-ambu-l-lance” he managed to stutter out through his stupor.

All might was baffled to say the least, the boy she was staring at right now went from serious during the sludge villain fight, able to withstand a punch from her no problem, to a depressed mess ‘god, if I still was able to have one, I’d think he was my kid’ all might thought about the boy mistaking his stutter for nervousness, only half right on that assumption. 

“Uh, no it’s all mig… ALL RIGHT, it’s alright, anyways kid I needed to talk with you about something” All might finished, falling over her own words “it’s a very important matter” she finished with a serious tone

Izuku, was both excited and very deeply pissed off with the hero in front of him. On one half she was talking to him about something serious, that meant she trusted him on the other hand, it still stung thinking about what she said.

**“Sure** ” izuku finally managed to get out through his myriad of emotions “I’m sorry about that what was it you needed all might?” Izuku repeated

“This will be hard to explain, so I’ll just say it up front. I want you to be my successor to my quirk and my place eventually” All might said, thinking that being blunt would help in getting this across.

It most certainly did not

“ **So you come here, after telling me my dream was not worth pursuing, to mock me by saying you’ll train me** ” izuku got out through gritted teeth, the increase in his nails intensity and his own current emotional stress causing a bit of unneeded rage

Realising the galactic fuck up she had caused all might went on the offensive “For what I said before, I’m truly sorry, I had judged you based on your quirk and led you to unneeded pain and greif, but when you saved that girl, I could see it that spark of heroism within you, even passed that snarl you were bearing, even without that rage you would have went out there to save that girl all over again” All might said while bowing to the, now semi-angry collosus 

Izuku, Very stunned by the gesture(nobody had apologised to him properly before!) finally spoke after a long and nervous silence “ I’m sorry as well, for going off at you just then, but please can you explain this to me ma’am” izuku finished with a bow as well. 

“Yes I believe that should be in order, I’ll explain on the way but I want to take you to get checked up first, to make sure there’s no lasting damage” All might said to izuku in a friendly manner

“Oh, where to?” Izuku asked genuine confusion on his face ‘where would have to tech to do a proper check up anyways’ he thought solemnly

“We will be going to UA, after all your secret shouldn’t be passed to any doctor, I’ll message Recovery girl to see about taking you there, is that okay?”All might asked the ‘boy’

“Yeah that should be okay, I’ve already told my mum that I’d be out for awhile” izuku said before blanching “WAIT, RECOVERY GIRL THE YOUTHFUL HEROINE, I'LL GET TO MEET HER” izuku all but yelled, not helped by his enhanced physiology he damn well nearly burst all mights eardrums 

“Jesus kid you’re gonna end up making me go deaf” all might said to the embarrassed boy before finishing “Well if that’s all settled then let’s get going, won’t take to long from here to U.A” All might said before walking in the direction of said University Demigod in tow

Unseen to both however a figure bearing long black hair and a strange glow around them looked on from a distance, before frowning and walking off into the alley undisturbed “And so there was Four” the figure states before disappearing in a bathe of purple light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this one I’ll be sure to get the next one out at a better time


	6. The start of something greater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small demon meets the giant demigod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short hiatus, for now I’ll be continuing the story in my phone for now as my computer has actually gone and died on me

The walk to UA had been relatively uneventful, except for a few times where a reporter would notice izuku from the sludge incident earlier that day, besides those few bits of cardio the walk had been rather quiet

“H-Hey All might?” Izuku asked, “call me toshinori while I’m not in hero mode” All… Toshinori said to the young giant “ok, umm Toshinori Ma’am, what did you mean by ‘taking your place and quirk?’ Izuku asked abit confused by what All might said before.

“Ah seems like we are here, come on in and I’ll tell you, better than talking about it in public ahah” Toshinori states with one of her smiles, ‘even in civilian form she has the aura of a hero about her’ 

“That’s understandable, I guess” izuku said before making his way to the gate of UA behind all might, Only for a beeping to catch his ears, ‘it’s coming from the gate’ izuku thought “Hey All might do these gates close?”

“Oh right, you’ve got a visitors pass, linked to your self right now already, so you’ll be fine, well hurry up then, I’ll tell you about ‘it’ on the way” all mights grim seemed to grow a little bit larger

Izuku felt somewhat safer from that, but still concerned, that was soon washed away as a grand feeling of awe washed over him looking at the marvelous building in front of him.

It’s construction was of four large buildings connected by larger pathways, it’s structure reminding the boy of something he never remembered before.

These memories, this sense of déjà vú is something izuku had to deal with for a long time, not knowing where or why things would remind him of bloody battles, items or people.

The large structure of UA university had reminded him of a golden palace somewhere, but far smaller than said palace in many ways.

“Well hurry up then” the almost skeletal figure of all might chuckled out her younger accomplice “coming” the giant figure jogging to catch up with the ‘smaller’ compariot still thinking about the palace from his memories

Izuku doesn't know when they started to appear in his thoughts, but things through his life would remind him of people, of places, of battles!, he never saw, they were always fleeting memories so he started to draw what he saw or remembered into notebooks along with their practicality and designs, that hatsumi, had she really rubbed off on him as a child that much.

Izuku was so enraptured by the sights of UA that he struggled to notice the stares some teachers would give, he was deeply disturbed though to notice the very ‘penetrating’ gaze of one Midnight.

“ _ Oh toshinoko, you didn’t have to get me such great a gift so far before my birthday _ ” The sultry voice of the heroine stated with a rather worrying stare at the Underage giant.

“Kayama, be careful right now he’s with me getting a checkup from recovery girl” All might said walking past the heroine before her with a smile

“Also he’s seventeen” the #1 hero added as they passed her, Midnights face turning to something like regret, before becoming the essential form of resolve “ so just a year then, I hope to see you at the exam” the heroine added,bringing up a rather strange memory within izuku something about “Slaneshii daemons” and “gene seeds”.

“Anyways, Kayama do you know if chiyo is still in?” Toshinoko asked with a jovial tone at the hero’s antics, she never meant anything by it but simply enjoyed making people flustered, which looking at the giant next to her, yeah she had succeeded if the blank stare he had was anything to go by.

“Oh, chiyo, yeah she is still in the office just go up and check in with her”

Midnight said with no hint of her hero persona “she may be a bit made your making her work extra though” midnight added on before watching the pair walk off to the nurses office ‘that boy is a god-damn giant’ midnight thought absentmindedly ‘I wonder what else… NO BAD’ her thoughts trailed off before stopping herself maybe she needed a few days away from her hero persona, and a cold shower.

*knock knock knock* “ don’t worry young midoriya chiyo is someone you can trust and is nice en..” toshinoko started before being cut off by a yell “ I SWEAR TO GOD IF ONE OF YOU IDIOTS GOT HURT IM GOING TO..” the duo was able to hear before the sliding door slammed open to reveal, a rather short and angry older lady “oh toshi, I didn’t expect you to be here for a few more days for your check-up, you didn’t hurt yourself did you, I swear…” Recovery girl started before being cut off by Toshinoko “No No I’m fine for now I swear, actually this checkup isn’t for me but the big guy here” toshinoko said pointing at the larger figure behind the door “Um.. high Miss recovery girl, can I get a autograph?” The giant said with a nervous half smile and bowing before pulling a (in his hands at least) tiny notebook from somewhere, pony-tail bobbing forward over the front of his head

“Oh um sure then, kid here” chiyo was not new to having to deal with giants before, after all she dealt with toshinoko on a near weekly basis now, but she never met a person so big who was so scared before, he was acting like everything was made of very expensive and very fragile glass, which on one hand is a nice Change of pace from them walking around like a B-rated kaiju is a tad bit concerning to the heroine

Looking through the notebook for a empty paw had been somewhat difficult as it had been filled to the brim with either other hero’s signatures or drawings of things that she didn’t quite understand, ranging from a very painful looking pair of axes to a suit of gladiator style armour that looked rather imposing all the way to a strange triangle Y symbol that hurt her eyes to look at. Finding a mostly empty page she wrote her signature within it before handing it back to the Goliath her having to reach far up and him having to duck down “t-thank yo-ou miss” the shy giant said before bowing

“Well was that everything then toshi” recovery girl asked the two, if they came all the way here for just a signature she was going to be mad, at least the boy was polite.

“No actually” toshinoko said to the smaller lady ‘SHIT’ the voice inside chiyo’s head screamed “well then what is it?” Chiyo asked with a fake-ish smile “ This boy was involved in that sludge villain fight earlier today and I wanted him to get checked up to make sure there was no damage” toshinoko said with a smile ‘Please don’t ask why’ she begged in her head, after all chiyo was going to get pissed when she found out.

“Why did you not bring him to a normal hospital, there’s something your not telling me isn’t there” chiyo asked the two ‘FUCK’ rang clear in both of their heads “ anyways, explain as you come in, kid sit on the bed we’ll do a check up” Chiyo said before walking the two inside, “ so what’s so important it can’t be said” chiyo asked nonchalantly “I um, haveaquirk” izuku said the last part as a blur, but Chiyo understood it perfectly fine “oh, well that explains why you’re so damn big then” Chiyo laughed before continuing “I thought I was going to be something actually bad, like you’re her child or something” chiyo laughed at the turn of events

Far away from UA, in the home of the #2 hero Endeavour, A multicolour haired individual felt a shiver run down their spine, wondering about it before her thoughts were cut off by a loud yell “ **SHOTO, TIME FOR TRAINING”** . ‘Fuck’ was all the split haired woman would think.

—————————————————

“So there’s no damage externally or internally thankfully, is there anything your quirk would effect that would be different than a average persons for any of the general tests, reaction time and such” chiyo asked the giant sitting on the now bow legged bed 

“Umm, from what my old doctor told me when I was younger and from some ‘personal’ testing I’ve got a good few differences, at least four organs that I know of that are different” izuku said with a sense of calm about the situation before asking the question that had been bugging him the entire time “I’m sorry to ask Miss shuzenji, But all might said something about becoming her successor but never clarified what that meant, what’d she mean?” Izuku asked recovery girl, and almost instantly he could practically feel that anger coming off of her

“Excuse me for a second lad, I just need a quick conversation station with the Hero outside” Chiyo said to the boy before walking out of the room quickly to have a ‘talk’ with the number one hero “Yagi Toshinoko, get your ass here right now before I hunt you down” chiyo simply said as the trembling hero appeared

“Y-Yes Chiyo, if it’s about him being my successor I assure you it’s possible for a man to take it” yagi toshinoko said to the diminutive demon in front of them “ It’s not that Yagi, it’s the fact you didn’t tell them,  **why** ” Chiyo said leaving her anger plain to see “ I didn’t want to talk about it in public” the hero quickly squeaked out “ and what happens if they say no, then?” Chiyo queried the hero “what happens if that boy isn’t ready” chiyo states to the hero “ I trust the boy, no I trust midoriya, that he can become the symbol of peace after me, and even still if he declines I could still train him anyways”.

The two heroes had finished their talk outside, the door offering no resistance to the primarchs ears, and he didn’t like what he had heard, to take someone else’s power to be strong just seemed so wrong to him, the thought of it made him want to throw up, so when the duo came back in to explain and pose the question of the day “do you wish to take place as successor to my place and power midoriya” he knew the answer before it was even asked

“No, I can’t l, it just isn’t right for me to, I’m sorry” was all midoriya said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any mistakes in this chapter it was made from my phone


	7. The strongest of the strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big boy izuku gets a checkup and deals with some minor angron mind stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the hiatus but hey now it’s out so yay for all of us

“M-My boy, while I can understand why someone might not want to become the next all might, can you atleast explain why you don’t want to take on the power, you’d be able to be a beacon of hope to everyone, The Symbol of peace even” all might said still in disbelief, still shocked as the the reason for why the boy didn’t want any help at all.

“It’s that I simply feel like it wouldn’t be me that helped them, that it’s me carrying on someone else’s goal, not that I have earned such a gift as Your quirk anyways.”Izuku said to the number 1 hero a sense of familiarity coming over him when talking about accepting power, a sense he didn’t like, like remembering a bad dream, it unnerved him.

“Is it maybe that you feel like you wouldn’t have earned the power, that it isn’t you that’s helping, but All might through using you?” Recovery girl said, having seen a similar conviction in a hero a long time ago, the hero had been bar none one of the best but was held within their conviction with a vice grip.

“Y-yeah, s-something like that, it just feels like it wouldn’t truly be me helping since I would be using your quirk” izuku said with a downtrodden tone towards the two infront of them, the twinge of pain from the nails bringing him back to the present.

“How about we train you for it then?” All might said in slight desperation, ‘this boy is the only person I can see talking One for All, it’s just right for him to have it’ was All Might's thought process at this point.

“Train, how so? And excuse me for asking but why?” Izuku posed the million dollar question to the hero ‘it’s make it or break it time Yagi’ All nights figure seemed to almost rise a few inches as she began her explanation.

“Midoriya, my boy, you said that you feel like it wouldn’t be your work since it’s my quirk, did you know that there had been users before even me that had this power, each of us passing it down to another” all might said to the giant “no I didn’t know that.” Izuku said starting to catch on to what All might was saying “so if your logic is true does that mean none of the stuff I’ve done was me but my predecessors through me?” All might said to the boy, a noticeable hint of sadness when referring to their predecessor in her voice, izuku pays it no mind for now however “W-What n-n-no i-i d-did-dnt m-mean it l-like tha-at” Izuku said in a stuttering mess, he definitely didn’t want to insult All Might by saying that their work was for…. oh.

“I s-see what you mean Miss all might but,” izuku took a breath between lines “ is there anyway for me to earn it instead of it just being given to me?” Izuku said to the hero, earning a chuckle “My boy, with that feat you pulled during that sludge villain fight I’d say you’ve earned it well enough, especially if those nails of yours are as bad as you say they are, but yes, if it bothers you so much then meet me at this beach tomorrow at Six” All might said handing a note with a address he was familiar with on it to him ‘Dagobah, the junk heap?’ Izuku thought

“O-ok ma’am I won’t disappoint you” izuku said finally happy with the situation, all though a small part of him still disliked the idea, getting up with impressive speed the boy bowed nearly ninety degrees to the two heroines in front of him, not noticing that he had bent the bedpost irreparably when getting up “ I’m sorry but I should probably get back home it’s starting to get late” izuku said to the heroes standing near him before starting to rush out.

“of course My boy be safe on your way home” All might chuckled and began to head off herself before being dragged back inside the clinic “since your here already it’s about time we get to your checkup” recovery girl said with some ire to the state of the number one hero ‘oh, Shit’ all might thought before the doors closed.

—————————————————

‘Hmm so meeting at dagobah on Saturday for training, that’s reasonable although Mum might get abit worried at the time’ izuku thought on his way back home blankly thinking to himself before hearing something down a alleyway,

‘Help’ the faintest it sounds and a small glow was heard from the alley turning towards the alleyway his eyes adjusting the the dark rapidly until it was as clear as if it was in sunlight, a robbery, maybe worse

“Shut up and give me everything” cho nijimura whisper-spoke to the mark in front of her, a random passerby who had some expensive jewellery, the lady however was being a difficult bitch, ‘so she was feeling she might get to let off a little steam on her as well’ as she thought this steam started to emanate off her skin “hurry up bitch, before I hurt more that just your wallet” Cho said to the target before hearing her whisper something almost inaudible and a tiny but bright glow shining off the girl bringing a fist back to hit her “ shut up and hurry” 

however before her hand could be brought towards the target, something enveloped her entire arm and held it there, looking back at the sorry bastard who had a death wish, she didn’t see some wannabe hero, no, she saw Armageddon.

—————————————————

Looking into the alley izuku saw a girl with expensive looking clothing and a large dark pony tail being robbed by someone, noticing the robbers hand being brought fist first into the air, something radiating off it ‘probably steam judging by the heat’ izuku moved fast closing the distance and grabbing the robbers arm before they swung, said robber turning towards izuku with anger on their face before looking up and almost collapsed at the sight of the primarch “do I need to hit you to have you stop or is me telling you enough?” Izuku said while squeezing slightly to let off some excess anger built up

Said robber had a short moment of courage thinking about steaming the giant before looking back and wincing as her arm was crushed under the giants grip, her arm nearly snapping from the force, she almost immediately started to apologise and tried to get out of their grip, the would be victim had already phoned the police and they were on their way, ‘better a jail cell than a coffin’ Cho nijimura thought

  
  


After a short while the police had arrived outside the store alleyway where the robber was still in the collosal grip of izuku, almost pleading that the police get her arm out, izuku had gotten to talking(barely) with the victim to calm them down while the police had been arriving

learning her name was Yaoyorozu, he had offered to walk her home for safety and she had agreed, after the robber had been taken away the two began walking towards the richer district of Musutafu, unknown to izuku of course was the amazed stare at his giant firm from the would be victim, when izuku helped her, he barely noticed, he didn’t feel the nails as much!


	8. The edge of collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku’s day is finally over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write and was Beta read by my friend Anarchy030

“So miss Yaoyorozu, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened back there?” Izuku asked the unsurprisingly terrified girl he was walking home, I mean it’s not every day you first get robbed, then saved by a walking mountain, and said mountain happens to be both socially awkward and Male!

It wasn’t every day you got to see a male anymore, except in the few households that have genuine families most children were the result of one night stands (if lucky) or donors, Momo Yaoyorozu Being from one of the rare genuine families had her father as part of her family, so she wasn’t foreign to the concept of men, just ones this tall, and wide.

“Oh...well, I had been walking through the shopping centre with some friends, before being grabbed by that villain and then you helped me,” Momo said, keeping it short out of a strange sense of fear from her saviour.

“oh, well they don’t sound like the best friends then” izuku said chuckling, his neck hurting from craning down to the shorter lady, when he raised his head he noticed a very long fence that they had been walking by for a good while, like a perimeter of something, “say, how long until we get you home?” Izuku said to Yaororozu, the shorter of the two almost flinching at the question ‘oh no, he’s probably going to think I’m bragging if I tell him we’ve been walking by my house for the past few minutes, but he did save me and the gates just up ahead’ Momo thought, trying to come up with something but failing to say anything before the two had reached the gate.

“Oh sorry if I said something rude just now,” izuku said, his gargantuan form Bowing deeply to Momo in an unneeded apology, his form only a small bit shorter than her when at a full bow “umm it’s quite alright and sorry to ask this but are you trying for UA?” Momo asked the giant before her the seemingly obvious question “oh, yes actually” izuku chuckled out, standing up a bit too quickly and accidentally knocking Yaoyorozu over.

“Ahh” Momo yelped our as she fell, using her quirk on instinct to make a pillar from her hand to stop her fall, at the same time being grabbed by her other arm by izuku “I’msosorryareyoualright?” Izuku chirped out at extreme speed, the words not even able to be understood, his grip like a vice lock on Momos wrist as he pulled her to her feet, metal pole still protruding from her hand

Momo had now fully understood why she had felt fear, this boy, no man, no not even that, this  **Being** hand was bigger than her forearm and most of her upper arm, the size of him was easily double hers, and most likely triple the weight, she felt powerless looking up to the seemingly kind smile of her ‘hero’, the part of her brain focused on survival told her it was a lie, that he was here to harm her, lord knows he could.

The spike in fear that momo thought was unnoticeable under her trained calm visage had an actual effect of the behemoth, she watched him wince in apparent pain as a terrifying thought went through Izuku’s head 

  
  


Ḳ̶̢̖͉̣̝̤͖̜̜̹̫͍͉̊I̸̝͔̫̣̠̟͐́͂̇͆̐̊̔͝L̴̟͐̉͂͗͗̈́͐͑̂̆͆Ḷ̷̮͎̹͎̳̾͌̆͒̽̒̈́̈,̷͚̳̺̣̭͙̹̊̔ ̶̠̦̗̭̖̞͛́͆͛̈́͒́͊̈́̋͝͝M̶̨̧͓̞̙͈̘̮̞̓̈̆͑͒͛́͌̋͆̈̿̿͠Ả̵͉̋̆͛̈͘͘͝I̵̝̹͗́̎̇͑̀M̶̯͈̪̝̘̦̓͌̈́̒͌̈́́̾͊͆̓̈́̿̚,̴̛͉̰̼̥͖̦̯̐̊̅̓̔͜ ̷̡̺̳̻̞̗̟̟̥̜̰͔̓̍B̵̲̈̇́̊̈́͊̔̔̐̂Ư̴͖̔̆̾͆̂͌̈́͘̚͠͠͝͝R̵̳͔̝̎̂̏̑̽͒̈́̍̑̚͘̚̕N̷̜̹̰̰͐͆̓̀̐

  
  


After letting Momo go, izuku walked off without a word, both of them, confused and at least a little scared, izuku walked without much thought but with a lot of struggle, after helping Yaoyorozu up Gus’s nails had suddenly flared in intensity if he hadn’t let go when he did her arm would have likely been turned to paste.

Taking the brisk jog back home, his head spinning with pain and nausea, izuku reaches unto his bag for a familiar bottle, headache medication designed for him, taking a few of the pills he waited for them to take effect, but they never did, his skull feeling like it was being crushed by a Warhound titan ‘wait what’s a titan?’ Izuku’s painful walk was halted with that thought and the realisation that he was already at the door of his apartment

Knocking at the giant door, one fitted for his size, he heard rapid small footsteps as a familiar face opened the surprisingly light door for him

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY, I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK, YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME YOU WHERE GOING OUT FOR THIS LONG” Inko Midoriya shouted in concern to her much larger son

“I’m sorry Mum, I… there had been some stuff that had happened and I wasn’t able to message you about it” izuku said embarrassed about how he acted “l-like What” Inko said trying to put a brave face on but still extremely and unnecessarily worried about her behemoth of a child.

“W-well, it’s probably on the news by now,” izuku said quickly, the nails digging their thoughts of rage into his skull

B̴͕͕̮̟̼̦̞̿̿̀͆͋̑̍̆̒͆̕L̷͙̜̣͍̯͙̬̼̠͈͓̱̞̘̄Ȅ̵̼͔̦̈́̋̊̿͒̓̓̀́͂̚͝E̷̡̡̩̞͍̺̬͚͍̺͉͈͚͌̎͌̒̿́͗̈́̍̕͠D̷̲̬̃͑̐̑̐͝͝

  
  


‘Oh no, what happens was bad enough to go on the news’ Inko thought, now very deeply concerned with what happened. “I had been so worried when you didn’t get home that I’ve been pacing around” she finally said to Izuku “what happened?”

  
  


S̷̢͚͙̫̦̬͈͕̬̫̱̖͖̊͛̋͋̅̈̔̒̇̈́̑̈́̌̒̓̚͜͜͝H̵̘̩̦͔̰̭̬͔́̋͑̆̃͝U̸̡̖͔̪͙͎̝͕͂̔̉͋̊̏̀̄͑́͒̚̚͜͝T̷͚̮̩͇̄̈̾͂̔͐̈́̾̎̌̀͘ ̶̧̢̨̨͔͍̗̩̭͈̱̲͔̘̰̤̻̽̅͐̿ͅŲ̷͇̼̰̜̫͗P̷̨̰̪̭̯̦̱͈̖̱̹̹͕͉͉̏ͅ

  
  


Izuku struggling to contain and a semblance of his own will at this point, the nails digging and clawing and turning his brain, he hurried through what happened and got ready to catch his mother “I got involved in a villain fight” he yelled very quickly, his mother passing out the moment those words left his lips, izuku catching her with barely a problem

Quickly placing his mother within her bed he looked around the apartment, it was like their old one from when he was a child but it had been sized up due to some act that let people with size quirks to get bigger housing cheaper, after his quick look around he left very quickly for the place he knew would be best to clear his head and to refocus his mind, The Gym.

Making his way in a very short amount of time Izuku scanned his membership card and after greeting the desk clerk went to the weights and began to load them with as much as he could, some of the other patrons looking or staring at his, ‘it’s probably because I wore a singlet today’ Izuku thought looking at his arms, said singlet didn’t cover much of his upper chest and shoulders anymore, revealing bulging, tight-knit muscle beneath, some of the patrons staring either because he was male or because he was pure muscle with barely any fat to cover it.

This time izuku made sure to send a message if where he was to his mother before heading out at least and did notice when he got a message from her

**Momdoriya-** Izuku, is everything alright, lately, you’ve been so occupied and it’s getting concerned

**(Not so)Small might-** I’m sorry mum, it’s just hard to explain, the nails, they’ve been getting more potent, the best thing I can do is stay away from when I can, so I don’t hurt you.

**Momdoriya-** That hurts me just as much though!!!!!>:(

**(Not so)Small might-** sorry mum, I see you when I get home LY

After the short conversation with his mother izuku went through a good few hours of exercise, lifting and pushing weights heavy enough to crush most people, the patron that was still looking at him would eventually leave or stare in shock at the brutish grace which he went through his exercises, eventually finishing up and leaving the gym to head back home

The walk had been short and uneventful, it was now around late sunset and the streetlights were on, izuku had although noticed that while nothing happened on his walk, he had the feeling of being followed and watched, catching glimpses of crows and ravens around his periphery, and at one point a very large shadow moving down an alley but nothing else, when he had gotten home, the nails now reduced to a dull whisper in his head, he saw a plate of food set out by his, no doubts now asleep mother, her work would keep her for the early morning so she had to sleep very early, eating his dinner, a simple but very nutritious and rice porridge, that a dietician had developed for his growth, the doctor had always been a bit strange, he couldn’t tell or even really remember what they looked like, they had long hair and a glow about them though

As they put it was part of their quirk, it makes it hard for them to be remembered, Hell izuku had struggled to even remember if they were taller than them, but the doctor had eventually ensured that the diet he was following was the most beneficial for his current growth and his ‘abnormal circumstances’, finishing the food he quickly washed up before heading to his room and doing his homework, his room as he noticed had gotten a tad bit dirty ‘I’ll fix that later’ izuku ended up thinking before heading to bed in his hero memorabilia covered room, a crow sitting on his window sill and staring at him before flowing off and izuku slipping into sleep thinking of training worth all might tomorrow.

Eventually, though, the crow had flown back to its master, a very tall woman with almost paper pale skin and black orbs for eyes, the crow squawking something to the giant before flying off “I see, that may be troublesome” the giant said before a familiar voice to the giant called “Tokoyami, get off the roof this instant” the bird-headed giant’s mother called out as they stared at them “very well, I shall finish this later” the giant said before hopping down off the roof and heading inside.


	9. The future or the past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collision inside deku begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but the chapters finally out now

ANGRON!” The slave master yelled at the giant boy with dreadlocks, although he was only in his early life he had been a truly welcome enjoyment in the gladiator pits of Nuceria, “You’ve got a fight so, GET UP BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS” the slave master said pulling out a electric whip that had been super charged to deal with the giant “I’m so sorry sir, he is getting up right now, we hope this doesn’t inconvenience you” Oenomaus the coolest thing Angron-Thal’kyr had to a father, said while slipping some scrapes together coins to the guard, not a day before angron and Oenomaus had fought a pair of psychotic mutants, and was wounded slightly, protecting the seasoned veteran

The minutes they were given had slipped by very quickly both father and son marching into the arena to see, no one there? “Were is our enemy!” Angron shouted to the protist of the match, the quick and curt reply had sent a pit into Angrons stomach “Why each other of course, our two greatest fighters pitted against each other it will be marvellous” the fat official said, two chained slaves at his waist, the reply from the lord of red sands was not what the fat bastard wanted to hear

“Ha, you can go Irrumabo Mater tuo”* angron said with a smile at the offical “we are one, we are fighters united not against a one another” was all the two of them were able to get out before everything went dark, waking up very quickly, Angron found himself strapped to a table with an extreme amount of cables with surgeons working on him, thrashing he found he could barely move or even speak, sedatives constantly being pumped through his body.

Angron could not, scream or even wimped as his mind was violated with obscene technology, making his very Blood boil with rage, soon enough he was released and awoken to cheers within the arena of battle, his mind nothing but a blur of pain and anger, instinctively he knew how to fix this.

by releasing, looking for the closest Meat bag he found a smaller being charging straight towards him, pouncing like a coked up cheetah, Angron collided with the much smaller and weaker being, pummeling its chest into paste as it lay on the ground.

Finally free from the rage that clouded his vision, he looked down at the creature, Oenomaus, his father, wait no it looked different, with green hair and a much smaller physique.

Mother, inko Midoriya layed on the ground pummeled on the red sands, Angrons hair no longer bloody braids of messy red hair but of green, looking to his hands he saw blood, and his reflection, he was smiling.

  
  
  
  


T̷̨̨̛̼͔̦̬̥̯͔̪͖̭͕̖̹̻͍̹͇̦̬̳̝͔͎̞̹̺͍̼̻̯̻͖̺̠͛͑̈́̂͐́͋͋͛͌̔̈̆̐̾̀ͅh̸̯̞͍̙̯̉͆͒͝e̸̢̡̛̳̰̦͙̼̳͍̲͇͇̝̺͈͖̟͈͕̥̜͔̩͍̣͎̳̤͙̤͂͐̀́̇͋͗͗͐̏̏̈́̏͌̋͐͗͐̐̒̅̅̑̂̒́̀̇̏͛̇͑̃͛̐̽̅̕͠ͅ ̴̧̛͙̹̟͉̬͈̝͕̼̼̗͕͋̉̋̓͆̈͊̆̈́̑̕ẘ̵̠̙͍̖̼̖̥̮̲̻͍̯̥̲̹̟͉̺̙̞̗̱̃̑̊̽̉̔̇͛͐́̅̀̿͌͒̀̐̀̉̎͐̏̉̍̿̔̂͐̀̾́̈́̇̇̄̋̓̏̅̓̕̚͘͘͜͝ȅ̶̡̢͙͕͎̣͖̤̦̼͐̏̀͌̐̍̉̓̓͊͒͒̀̅͌͌͝͠͠͝ͅa̸͕̯̙͈̟̥̹͓̠̱̭͕̮̦͑̓͌͊͑̌ķ̷̧̢̡͎͇͖͈̹̠̳̦͓̥̘̖̬̗͈̼͐̌ñ̶͔̜́́̓̒̓̅̉̉͒̈́̕͝͝ë̸̙͉̲̍̀̈́̈̚͝͝͝ş̸̡͉̤͕̱͔̬͈͍̣̗̞̳͍̥̯̣̤̫̣̲͖͔̰̭̮̰̠͚̥̼̮̠̜͓̀̈́̅̈͆̍̑̒̽̀̿͗͒̐͂̿̓̿͂̀̈̂́̾̋̆̐̇͒̕͘͜͠ͅs̵̡̧̢̨̮̲̝̳̻̞̳̻̝̱͙̘̤̬͇͕̗̫͎̺̼̹͖͈͕̞̫̜̥͕͕̘̗̦̺͓̳͖̬͎̝̮͓̍̿͊͋̂͌,̷̧̧̧̨̧̢̢̝̤̬͇͍̠̮̰͕̥̥̝͎̜̟̺̘͇͉͕͍̟̱̹̮̫̪̪͇͚̤̻͕̬̫̰̖̯̂̍̈́̄͌̈́͒͛̓̆͊͐́̉̅̽̑̎́̈́̋̏̓̕̕͜͜ͅ ̸̧̧̢̧̛̜͓̺̞͕̫̣͇̦̫̠̟͙͉̣̬͓̼͈̫͇͔̹̝̘̹̀̋̓͆͌͆̂͆͌͌́̈́̈́͋̏̀̂͂̆̾͋̋̉̄̾͌̀̋͑̎̏͐͐̉̓̆̀͐̚͘͝ͅͅg̸̡̜̼̗̜̦̼̪̫͉̣̟̭̳̯̼̭̱̱̻͍͇̲̤̞̅̈́͗̆̓́̾̀́̌̕͘̚͝͝ͅö̷̧̯̪͙̹̻̱̗̤̤̳͙́̀̄̀̾̈͌̂́͝n̵̛̥̺̠̻̹͚̈̊̓́̅̂͑̓̊̎́́̋̉̆̊͌͂͐̆̋̌͗͝͠ͅȩ̷̨̧͔̙̤̭̝̲̱͚̫̘͙̪̉̀͗͗̂̋̈́͂͑͐̇͂͊͐͊̎̽̉̉̂̇͒͑̉̔͛̿̓̋̇͑̈́̐͋̔̊̐̍̀̊̂͝͝͠ͅ

  
  
  
  
  
  


Waking up with a jump, the blood fresh in Izuku’s vision, he immediately went to look towards his mothers room, seeing her sound asleep in bed he came to two conclusions, 1: it was just a (very vivid) dream and 2: he was up far too early.

Looking at the time it was 4:30 in the morning, having still two hours until his meeting with All might for training, the idea still seemed absurd to the boy, him, Ang-Izuku Midoriya, being trained by the number one hero, to pass on…  **their power,** izuku with his teeth grinding, he forced his resolution back as he had already accepted to train and take the power. After taking a shower that just seemed to small, even for size enhanced quirks.

izuku made himself a very large breakfast of multiple specific items, be it a porridge that contained ceramic and plenty of amino acids, to a protein concentrate that tasted like actual death, he made and ate it in a very short time. Checking the time he saw that now it was 5:30 nearing the time his mother’s alarm would- **RING-RING-RING”**

**‘** And there it was the ungodly sound’ izuku thought as his head thumped with every ring, each time his nails as if to torment him would send rings of pain in between the ringing of the alarm, the deafening sound was soon silenced with his mother’s awakening, izuku still a bit shocked from his vivid dream said his usual good morning before heading out for a run for 30 minutes.

Eventually 6 am came and with it izuku arrived to Dagobah beach to see the small form of All might, toshinoko arrive and pull out her phone before noticing the giant, and jumping nearly to Izuku’s height as he had been directly behind her “Ah, how are you so sneaky!” Toshinoko half shouted in surprise “I’m getting up there in age my boy, you going to kill me if you keep doing that” toshinoko said with a smile and dismissal of her previous fear, after noticing the sweat from his run “oh you’ve already done a workout?” Toshinoko asked “no just a run, nothing too bad” izuku replied curtly “hmm, that’s understandable my boy, now let’s get into the training since your warmed up already” toshinoko said with a wide grin.

“Well lets go then” izuku said matching the smile of the number 1 hero, both of them walking towards the trash dump that had become dagobah, “so, how did this place become a dump, I thought it used to be a beach?” Izuku asked while pulling all-might who was sitting on a cabinet along.

“simple, my boy, illegal dumping people would simply through their trash away and it would end up here, and unfortunately the heroes in the area had decided that even setting up a drive to get it cleaned was beneath them, so it built up” All might said in a somber tone as the cabinet reached its destination, on the opposite side of the beach. “Wow, that was dragged quicker than I thought it would be my boy, haha, why it would have taken me twice as long to get this cabinet that far at your age” all might said with a cheery smile “really, are you sure?” Izuku asked inquisitively towards the number 1# hero “yeah absolutely, did you know that I was actually quite the strong bean when I was younger?”.

Toshinoko said before beginning to regale izuku with a story that, while his ears had their full attention on, his eyes were scanning a small grumpy looking form with pink hair in the distance, walking around towards it while carrying some light (I.e158 kg) trash, a old engine that had rusted and been half buried, he walked towards All mights truck, which happened to be in the same direction as the interesting, pink blur pacing with a confused expression, before coming to face with the very small person, Toshinoko had noticed them too and walked alongside the giant also wondering what was up with this person.

“Hmmm, I swear that cabinet was over here yesterday, I’m sure of it, that thing could have made so many babies” izuku heard shortly before he was about to say something, causing the giant to sputter and drop the engine on his foot, with a sharp inhale izuku let out a yell, loud enough to be heard a block away, with both all might and the pink haired lady jumping a mile into the air at the sound, izuku calmed down and merely stared at the very familiar face “Mei?” He asked completely uncertain if he was right in his assumption, the much shorter and rightfully scared Mei, nodded still facing izuku after his ‘outburst’

“Izuku?” Mei asked in response the two awestruck at seeing each other after so long, “so are you two dating or something” All might slipped in.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the cliffhanger
> 
> Also irrumbo mater tuo if I’m correct roughly means “fuck your mother” in Latin


	10. meet the inlaws[or not?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izuku meets some family friends from along time ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wel its finally here, im so sorry for such a long wait

“W-w-wh-aa-t” izuku stammered our uncharacteristically of his frame at the much smaller all lights comment “n-no we j-just know each other f-from when w-w-we were younger” he finally finished, barely holding his composure.

“Yeah Miss Skeleton i swear, we're just friends who haven't seen each other in awhile” Mei added, incidentally making the situation worse with her hesitation, luckily though it was something else that caught the number one heroes attention.

“Skeleton?” Yagi said to herself as she looked down for a moment before shrugging to herself “anyways, what are you doing here kid, it can be dangerous” Yagi asked the smaller pinkett in front of them.

“well if it is dangerous then why are you two here, Wait you're not here to take my loot are you!” she half shouted to the two, both being taken aback, a short bout of silence between the three before a bird perched on the head of yagi making the heroes look very much like a scarecrow causing all three of them to burst into laughter.

After the large bout of laughter izuku eventually broke the silence between them with an answer “actually Mei, this is my personal trainer and is helping me right now, i'm getting ready for UA!” deku said with an exuberance that showed his age along with the casual half truth.

After passing around pleasantries, the three of them eventually came to an agreement that Izuku would instead take the junk to Mei's family workshop. After being run ragged by Yagi during the day and after the somehow draining day for the giant izuku carried large bundles of junk Mei considered fit for her ‘Babies’, all the rest being taken to all mights truck.

“so , Hatsume, how long have you had a workshop?” izuku aked as he carried the large metal bundles of junk behind himself, the bundles weighing only a portion of what they should upon the colossal shoulders of the primarch.

  
  


“Well a few years after you guys had to move out to a bigger place we built it a few weeks later i'd say” mei said as they rounded the final corner to see something that izuku dreaded with every fibre of his being, the hatsume family house, his second home when he was younger “oh, oh is the workshop nearby” izuku said praying he didn't see Mei's mother, unfortunately for him though said mother was already standing on the porch.

“MEI HATSUME, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID IT TAKE YOU SO LON… you brought someone home?” Aya hatsume said as she stood on the porch of the house, looking directly at Izuku, said boy seemingly trying to hide behind mei, and failing miserably.

“H-h-hey Mrs hatsume it's been quite a while, its izuku” izuku said shyly towards the doctor

“Ah izu, how’ve you….IZUKU, WHAT THE” Aya shouted in realisation to the giant hiding behind “the hell has your mother been feeding you boy, i expected you to grow big from the tests we did, but hell, hey do you know where i can get some of that food for my short ass daughter?” Aya said with a laugh.

“Huh?” mei said, looking up to her mother from dooling over the scrap still held on izukus back “if im taller that means i can't get into the smaller places” mei said blatantly and pointed up to izuku “unlike him, i think he struggles to move through doors” she said with a small chuckle only to be cut off when the weight of the scrap was slowly placed on her shoulders by izuku holding the large pile weighing at least 300 kgs being used as a paper weight on the shoulders of mei pushing her to the ground.

“So how have you been izu? I haven't seen you in so long that i didn't even recognize you, then again you weren't this huge last time I saw you” Aya says with a smile while gesturing to the mass that was izuku

“H-haha yeah I’ve been pretty good, Auntie Aya how've you and Auntie Akiko been?” the giant asked casually to his stand-in aunt, the twinge of pain brought on by the nails making his teeth grind for a second, his grip tightening on the pile as he pulled it off his friend, edging on his nails releasing.

“Ah, Akiko’s been fine, she's just being a bit of a sook over a cold…” Aya said and almost on queue the loud sound of a sneeze rattled out the open front door of the Hatsume house, seeing a lady with shorter pink hair, contrasting with the larger amount of dull brown hair from her wife.

“It’s the middle of the evening, why is the doooooo….” Akiko started before seeing her giant nephew, izuku towering over the tall woman, ‘something that mei definitely didn’t take after’ izuku thought to himself as he said hello to the prodigious inventor.

“Holy shit what has Inko been feeding you?” Was all Akiko managed to say looking up at the boy

“A Lot of food.” Izuku said plainly before being pulled into a hug by Akiko, her quirk, a form of enhancement of her own body, allowing her the strength to pull the giant boy into a bear hug, carrying him over her.

“A-aghh, too tight” Izuku said as he could feel Akiko's surprisingly thin arms constricting his waist painfully, his butcher's nails racing violently to this group, filling Izuku's head with pain as he felt his arms almost closing in to crush her.

Luckily izuku had enough self control to simply pull her into a reciprocated hug.

As their hug was pulled closer, Akiko whispered something quietly into izuku’s ear “hey, you know, Mei is still single after all those years, so hurry up” akiko sid before pulling back and seeing the red face of izuku, smiling she let go of him and begun to walk inside.

“Say izuku why don't you put that junk in the workshop and spend the night, i've messaged your mother already, she says that it's okay, might be abit tight of a fit though” Aya says laughing at the door as she also walks inside, leaving izuku and Mei to take the junk to the garage.

“So what did my mum ask you just then?” Mei asked izuku as she directed him where to put the junk, “uhhhhhhh” izuku was at a loss for words, not able to say what Akiko had told him, a blush deeply seated on his face “nothing, just s-saying how l-long its been since shes seen m-me h-hehe” Izuku said trying to play it off

“Uh,right, anyways, Izuku, how are you going to fit inside?” mei said pointing out his height difference between him and the door, nearly double their size.

“Y-yeah, i dont know either” izuku said before dropping the bag of junk onto the ground and accidentally onto his foot.

Again.

  
  



	11. The New You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all ever read those “The new you” books, this is exactly that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I knows it’s been a year since I last posted(haha) but please enjoy

Three months of training with all might.

Izuku just couldn’t believe it even now, that it’s been that long he’s been training, the beach once a dump looks almost crystal clean, sadly though that wasn’t the main thing that was taking up izuku mind at this moment.

No, that would be the excruciating pain throughout all his bones and wicked fever that he’s been dealing with the last couple days.

“Gnhhh” izuku said, struggling to stand fully after another hard day of training.

“Well my boy, you’ve put in work to say the least, I’d thought that by the end of the tens months we’d only get half the beach done but you managed to fully clean the bloody thing, even that truck that was stuck in the sand, somehow?” All might said with an unfaltering grin across her lips.

“It’s definitely been hard. I think my legs are going to fall off.” Izuku said with a chuckle as he got off the sand, the burn of the nails situated annoyingly behind his eyes.

“Well that’s because you need to push with more than just your legs silly” Mei said as she walked over to start collecting the viable scrap still left over.

“Hey izuku I’ve been meaning to ask, have you gotten taller” All Might said looking directly up to the giant boy, now he didn’t only stand a few heads taller than her, he was now legitimately double her height!!!

“I think everything’s been weird with this fever I’ve had” izuku said unsurely and if only a bit worried that izuku somehow got sick, mei made a decision.

“I’ll message my mum and see about having you get a check up, it is her day off so she might be a bit mad but that’s alright” mei said typing into her phone, getting a reply quickly, at the same time, meanwhile Toshinoko got a notification about a villain attack on her personal cell, both blonde and pinkettè leaving quickly and leaving izuku to make his way to the Aya’s.

—————————————————

Following the streets of musutafu, legs heavy and tired, the giant realised just how far it is from the beach to Aya’s clinic, eventually he got side tracked with the pain of the nails and a purple haired woman chasing a cat across the street, having to stop a car from hitting her in the process.

Eventually though he found something that might have been his saving grace, some people around his age! Izuku noticed that they were still in a school uniform, ‘they probably just left from activities, I don’t want to bother them but,  **HGNNN’**

  
  
  
  


R̵͚̣̦̲̝̱̭̼̼̟͙̪̺̿̀̌̀̑͌̐̄͐̂́̔̓̽̈͒̑̂̓̿͐̽̿̊̽̕̚̕͠͝͝I̷̖͈̫̙̬̜̠̽͆́̀̐͛̀̊̚P̶̠̞͇̞̖̠̤̦̥̼̫̘̙̤̣͚̻͙̝͍̣̱͚̫̼͉̠̜̤͎̜͙̙̻̞̽̏̆͑̿͐̈̽̈͑̓̅̾̔̍̐̔̀̐̈́̕̕͜͝, ̸̧̡̩͖̥͈͕̬͖̞̥̗̖̳̦̙̦̟͓͍̥͚̠̪͖͓̰̹͇͍̟̱̹͙̘̓̅͒̋̏͛̂̿͋͋͗̌̒̀̇͌̀̆͐̑̿͌̌̈́͋̾͐͒̈́́̿̒͐͌͒̃̑̄̇́̅́̀̓̕͜͠͝ͅA̸̮̤͖̥̪̩̠̜̥̮̯͍̗̳̲͒͂͆͌͆̅̒͋̀͂̕͜͝͝Ǹ̶̛̛̺̙͓̝͍̒̆̾́̀́̔̂̉̍͒̿͐̄̓̑̒̈͂̀́̀́̾͒͂͒̈́̾́̊̃͐̔̅̓̑́̿̒̈́͑͘̕̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̡̪̠̹̠̻̦̟̫̱͖̳̗̼̘͖͖̹͔͖͈͎̯͖͕̞̲͍̥̺̳̲̩̖̻͓̞̭̬̱̝̤̞͍̮͙́͊̍͜ͅ ̵̣̬͓̤̔̅͛̈́̑̂̈́̎̒̃̀̍͊̓̌̌̋̅͊͌͑͂͆͐͋͛̊̍̃̋̔̈͋́͋̿̈̌̊̈́̕̕͘͝͝͝T̶̟̤͔͉̱̥͇̼̬̪̱̤̠̳̯̼̰̪̦̭̤̹̖̔̋̓̐͗̀͛̾͑Ȩ̴̢̨̢̛͍̺̹̱̠̪̩̳͈͚̬̜̩̗͉̺͓̖̗̮̤͚̻̟̼̖̥̝̞̞̩̬̪̫̩̫̲̯̓̃͐́̅̀̿͐̑̾͊́̔̅͑̑̌̋͛͊̈́̈̉̒̑̓̂̇̃̓̈͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅA̷̢̡̡̡̧̧̛̱̘̮̼̱̥̬̘͇̗͎̺͕̺͔̩̖̭̘͔͎͍̹͉͙̫̥̣͇̪̺̩̟̫͇͓̱̜̟̖̦͙̙̯̹̲̓͌̆̏̋̑̈́͛́̋̔́̒̊͑́̂̇̀̓̓́̈́̚̚͝͝͝ͅͅR

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku's mind blanked as he marched up to the closest of the girls, a pair of them both with dark long hair, Izuku approaching fast, trying to stop, he fell forward, struggling to keep his footing and having to lean on the building behind the girls.

—————————————————

  
  


Sasaki and kim, were the best of friends, since as long as they could remember, always having stuck together through thick and thin “I didn’t think the test was going to be that hard. I think I might need to do remedial classes because of it!” Kim said and she dropped her head with a depressed laughter, looking up at sasaki, her friend merely started to laugh at her antics while the were walking home, a bit behind the main group of their friends as they talked about things “ come on, it wasn’t that hard Kim, I mean think abo…….” sasaki said, before a look of terror etched its way onto her face.

“Sasaki, are you alright?” Kim said worried at her friends face as she felt a large gust of wind come down her back and a large shadow envelope the both of them, quickly looking back and up, and UP, and  **UP** .

She saw a large figure shrouded by the sun and a large hoodie covering their face, this person easily three times their size, a hand on the building behind them, cutting sasaki and Kim from the rest of their friend group, said group quickly noticing as they were cornered.

“W-w-w-wh-what d-d-do y-you n-need?” Sasaki asked terrified, slowly standing in from of Kim and moving her to the side, further away from the potential villain.

“A-Aya, Cli-cli,  **hgnn, rip, rip, tear, tear”** the large villain groan and mumbled out as sweat dropped off its face.

“Ma’am I don’t know what has happened but know that a hero agency is very close by, if you think of har….” Kim tried to say with confidence before the villain dropped down lower, the hand it held on the retaining wall behind them cracking the concrete. 

“ **Aya, Hatsume, Clinic** ” the thing managed to grumble out harshly, it’s hot breath stinging their eyes as it leaned closer, ‘I don’t know where that is, Shit if we don’t do something we’re gonna die!!’ Kim and Sasaki thought as they got ready to run.

Before they could though, their saving grace appeared, Their friend Mina, sliding in quickly underneath his arm that was blocking them off she shouted some instructions to the villain, seemingly pleased with what they said, the villain stood up and started to walk away, muttering a thank you and something about Nails.

Sasaki almost immediately jumped onto Mina’s back hugging her tightly as she did so, shouting thank you after thank you, Kim however noticed something different, Mina was shaking, terrified of that thing, yet she still saved them, giving Mina a tear filled hug the friends walking quickly to the police station to make a report.

—————————————————

“They were nice, I hope I wasn’t to impolite how I asked them” izuku thought deliriously as he walked through the directions the pink girl had given him, ‘I should, go back and thank her personally’ izuku started thinking before stopping, realising he was at the doorstep to the clinic he first found out about his quirk, izuku walked slowly up the small stairs, looking to the door he could see that it was massive compared to a normal door, for people like him.

As izuku approached the door he tried to walk though but not before hitting his head on the frame and denying it badly, also making his ever present head ache all the more worse, seeing Aya hatsume standing at the door with a worried expression as she saw the fevered giant, she quickly ushered him inside the building to a specially made bed for him.

“Izuku, what would you not tell me sooner if you were sick?” Aya said calmly to the boy.

“It was just a cold, I didn’t want you to be bothered” Izuku answered truthfully as she did test after test to see what he had.

“Izuku Midoriya, if you recall, you can’t get sick” Aya said matter of factly to the boy.

“Right” Izuku answered, barely awake.

“Has there been any other symptoms you’re feeling currently though?” Aya asked as she looked over at the boy.

“Besides a headache, sore everything and a strange desire to have raw meat, no, nothing” izuku said to the doctor, before he felt a prick from a needle pierce his arm, a very large by human standards needle was just like a vaccination shot for him.

“I’m going to run a blood test just quickly and while I’m doing that you get some rest.” Aya said with pity in her voice as she saw the state of the boy.

“That sounds…..like a good plan….” Izuku answered before almost immediately passing out in the bed.

‘I might need to call his mother just to make sure, if this was like the last time he went through it, I remember her saying similar symptoms had happened, but seriously, can someone actually go through puberty twice?’ Aya thought to herself as she went to get his blood tested

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be out soon leave a comment if you noticed anything wrong


End file.
